Total Drama Brawl
by GohanRULEZ
Summary: It's a new type of TDI! With Fighting,Racing, deal making and Chief! 39 OC's! add your character! who will win? who will lose Who will...Love? Find out on TOTAL...DRAMA...BRAWL! I will not be taking any more OCS!
1. Chapter 1

Chris walked the Dock of shame.

Chris:Hey there people! This is Chris Mclean here ready to host the newest season of TDI,called "Total Drama Brawl"! and now my(Chris sighed) Co-host

A tall black teenager walked next to had a black baseball cap with a "D" on it,a grey t-shirt,with,black shorts,and black sun-glasses and sandals.

GohanRULEZ:Hey There! I'm GohanRULEZ! The Creator of TDB! and Chris's co-host.

Chris:Whatever.

GohanRULEZ:Ok,well Like I said in the summery,There will be 42 characters(41,I have an OC) and they will be characters from TDI will be here too,Here's the deal,the first 41 people who review your charcter will be in,It's first come,first the outline:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Height:

Appearance:

Clothes(Everyday,PJ's,swimwear,formal)

everyday:

swimwear:

PJ:

formal:

Powers(No more than 20)

History:

Weapons:

Audition tape(you need this)

Other info:

Personality:

Paired:

With:

Stereotype:

Light or Dark:

Attacks(be specific,please,Only three)

Reason for entering?:

Ok here's mine:

Name:Hanamaru Shiuku

Gender:Male

age:14

height:5'6

Appearance:Light Tan skin tone,Long black hair, Sky Blue eyes, pointed jaw, thin chest, Large feet (larger than most people) Thick calf's, Somewhat muscular

Clothes(Everyday,PJ's,swimwear,formal)

everyday:Blue T-shirt, brown jacket(ears around waist)blue and white sneakers,navy blue jeans

PJ:Black t-shirt,white sweat pants.

swimwear:White swimming trunks

formal:Black button-up shirt,brown dress pants

Powers(No more than 20):Spellcasing,Super human strength,speed,and agility,lightning control,jumping incredibly high feats(Hanamaru said that he has jumped over the moon before) flight,telepathy,minci others powers,healer,teleportaion(most of them he doesn't know about)

Weapons:Golden headed dragon staff.

Audition tape(you need this)"Uh,hey people,I'm Hanamaru,Hana to my friends,I think I should be on your show cuz ,I'm nice,smart,honorable and fun to be with.I'm well like by every I ,yeah thanks."

Other info:Has a scar on the back of his neck

Personality:Kind, shy, smart, is a great person to be is a all around fun person,but he can have his serious is Japanese so he uses the honorifics (Kun, Chan, San, Dono,Sama, etc)

History:He was separated from his parents when he was only a baby,Hanamaru was found ad raised by a man taught him many different styles of magic and martial arts.

Paired:Yes

With:Someone nice,with a bubbly personalty.

Stereotype:Little Brother,Voice of Reason

Light or Dark:Light

Attacks(be specific,please,Only three)

Raijin no Mai(Lightning god dance) Hana dances around his opponent,and lightning strikes the area that he danced in.

Raiken(Lightning fist) chargers his hand with lighting.

Hana Hana no Roketto(Flower Flower Rocket)A powerful kick,like a rocket.

Reason for entering?:To use the money to find his parents.

GohanRULEZ:Please don't PM me.

Chris:Cuz he won't read it.

GohanRULEZ:Shut up! Like I said,there will be TDI Characters such as:Trent,Gwen,Owen,Izzy,Cody,Duncan,Courtney,Lindsay,Tyler,Beth,Katie,and DJ to name a few.

Chris:That's a few?!

GohanRULEZ:Shut up!Now,please read and send in those OCs! Once I get ten,I'll explain some things,Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

GohanRULEZ:Like I said,Ten reviews and I'm back(Ok it was actually 11) First I would like to thank me friend SahppireRose for adding a Character.

Chris(flatly) Yeah thanks.

GohanRULEZ:And for begin are new co-host.

Chris:WHAT!!?

GohanRULEZ:Sorry did I forgot to mention that? ^^

(Chris grolws)

GohanRULEZ:Ok.I don't know if I put this in the first chapter,but you can add two characters(please make them a boy and girl).Total Drama Brawl will not take place as TDI did.

Chris:Then where?

GohanRULEZ:Can't tell you,it's a secret.

Chirs:Jerk.

GohanRULEZ:Oh,one more thing;I need you guys to vote on a TDI coupling.

HeatherxJustine

DJxKaite

Heatherx Someone else

Justinex Soneone Else

DJX Someone Else

Katiex Someon Else

Let me know,Kay?

Chris:Is that it?

GohanRULEZYes!See you all in a few days!


	3. Chapter 3

GohanRULEZ(Listing to "I'm Back" for Yugioh American soundtrack)

Chris:Dude! Your on!

GohanRULEZ:Huh? Oh! Hey People!! This won't be a long chapter,I need 42 characters,and so far I only have 25(I think) I need some more before I can start the fic.

Chris:Also,send in your Ideas for a team name,one per person.

GohanRULEZ:We need two team names and team leaders(one male,one female) and they have to be from TDI,so choose two characters and send them I have enough,I'll post the winners when to fic begins.

Chris:Is that everything?

GohanRULEZ:Yeah,thanks to everyone who voted in the last chap,bye!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey People! I have good news! The first Chapter of TDB should be up soon! I just need to do some editing,and it will be Done. Also,to those of you who read_ Danny Phantom:Worlds Greatest Heroes_,I will be moving it to DA,so if you want to keep reading it,go there.A link is in my profile.

TDB chapter one will Introduce the first 20 OCs of everyone who submitted there OC,and to the others,Sorry if yours didn't make it.I'll see you guys when I finish the chapter.


	5. Some bad news

Hey People! I have some bad news,I will not be able to update or Continue TDB.

Now,before you get mad,listen.

Things have been hectic in my life,I left my school; I tried it for a year,but it just got to hard for me to do.I'm looking for a job as well,and I have been trying to balance updates between Fanficion and DA,with no such Luck. Do not worry,I'm not deleting it,I'm going to give it away,because,I don't want to see all the work Other FF users put into there OC,just to see it get Deleted,that would suck big time. So if you want TDB,let me know,either send me an E-mail or drop a PM,I'll respond in a few days.I want to thank everyone who Submitted an OC,and apologize too,I'm sorry that I couldn't Finish the Fic,hopefully someone else will be able to.

Also,I will not be moving_ Danny Phantom:Worlds Greatest Heroes_,to DA,it will re main on Fanfiction. Thank you all,you guys rock. ^^


End file.
